


Legal or Illegal

by Laien



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Summary: 沙雕预警*成年生日那天的卡哥深夜在街上游荡，被失恋被甩买醉的斑斑当成站街男孩，睡醒之后问对方咱俩legal不……





	Legal or Illegal

埃迪的头很痛，他费力地睁开眼睛，能嗅到自己仍然满身酒气，他昨晚喝酒了，还喝了很多，他昨天情绪不太好，准确的说是，埃迪昨天被甩了，很难以接受对吧，埃迪觉得自己没理由被甩，他是个温柔好男友，尽管没有什么肌肉，皮肤还有点苍白，但这并不是任何人不喜欢他的理由，尤其是他的前男友，当初还是对方追的他，朋友们都说埃迪分手了更好，因为对方就是个渣男，可是他还是被打动了，以至于不听好友言，吃亏在眼前。  
　　他揉了揉太阳穴，今天应该是周日，不需要上班，他摸索着床头柜上的烟，坐起来点燃了它，然后他发现自己没穿睡衣，大概是喝醉了没有换吧，再然后，他瞪大了双眼发现这根本不是自己的房间？！天花板，床单，墙壁上贴着各种富有冲击力的摇滚乐队海报，埃迪懵了，我是谁，我在哪儿？  
　　然后门突然被敲响了，一个中年女人走了进来，端着牛奶坚果麦片，她好像完全忽略了埃迪，放下碗后就奔着床的另一边去了，埃迪愣愣的看着女人掀开被子，对底下的人说，“该起床了，卡勒姆。”然后就离开了房间，全程没有给埃迪任何一个让他觉得自己不是透明人的理由。  
　　埃迪颤抖着掀开被子，看了自己一眼，其实他根本不用看，他的内裤就挂在椅子上，他心头一慌，又颤抖着掀开了旁边的那块鼓起来的被子，那是个……棕黑色头发高鼻梁的男孩儿，也同样赤裸着躺在被子里，埃迪手里的烟都要握不住了，他酒后都做了些什么？？？  
　　然后那男孩好像醒了，揉揉眼睛，头发还翘着，埃迪仔细辨析着对方到底有没有成年，男孩却突然贴过来，夹走了他手里的烟，吐了一口烟圈在他脸上，埃迪被呛地咳嗽，“埃迪，你可真可爱。”  
　　男孩就这么对他说了，他知道他叫埃迪？“不好意思，请问你……你是哪位？”  
　　男孩笑了，“我？埃迪，你怎么一晚上就忘了我？”男孩又凑过来亲了他一口，埃迪想躲但床太窄了他已经在赤身裸体掉落的边缘了，于是没有躲过。  
　　“我叫卡勒姆，你昨晚喝醉了。”  
　　“那……我们……呃……Are we legal?”埃迪艰难的措辞吐字着。  
　　“嗯，当然。”  
　　埃迪听见了回答可算松了一口气。  
　　“刚刚。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我刚刚成年，不然我昨晚怎么十二点还在街头晃悠。”  
　　埃迪的心又悬了起来，他不会被登记在案吧？他不知道该说点什么了，是把这当成一次普通的419立刻跑路呢？还是不管是否违法先跑路呢？  
　　思考了一通的埃迪决定跑路才是正道理，他顾不上自己什么都没穿的样子会不会被身后的人看在眼里，立刻就奔着离自己几米椅子上的内裤去了，他这一动才发觉身后有些粘腻不适的感觉，埃迪猛地意识到那个青少年对他做了些什么，一句“f...”还没说出口就被他截在脑海里，跑路才是正道理，他穿上了自己的衣服，一摸口袋，钱包变得十分干瘪，他不会喝了酒还被偷了吧？  
　　然后那一直坐在床上看他紧张焦虑的男孩这时候终于下了床，什么都没穿，青少年的体魄很是可观，他从自己扔在地上的衣服裤子里抽出了好几张钞票，塞进了埃迪手里。  
　　“这……这是……？”  
　　“哦，这个啊？你留下来陪我吃个早饭我就告诉你？”  
　　过了一刻钟埃迪就在餐厅里和这个只穿了短裤的男孩坐在餐厅里面面相觑，男孩把松饼粉和蜂蜜罐推到他面前，埃迪只好服输，就知道刚成年的小孩会做什么饭啊？  
　　一刻钟后两个人面对面吃着松饼，看起来就像一对相处融洽的兄弟，“所以……现在你能告诉我是怎么回事儿了吧？”  
　　“你昨晚喝醉了。”  
　　“我知道，然后呢？”  
　　“然后把我当成money boy了呗，不然钱怎么会塞在我衣服里。”男孩语气说得轻巧，埃迪却已经脸红羞愧地不成样子了。  
　　“我……”  
　　“也不全是你的错，我溜达到那条街等几个醉鬼朋友，然后你就拎着酒瓶子晃晃悠悠地奔我走过来，挑着我的下巴，问我多少钱。”  
　　埃迪眨巴眨巴眼睛，完全没想过自己会说出这样的话。  
　　“我说我不是卖的，你就问我那拿什么能带我回家。”  
　　“你还说你被渣男甩了，再也不相信爱情了。”  
　　“然后你就倒在我身上还吐了我一身……”  
　　埃迪觉得以后还是不要喝酒了，他是真的不知道自己醉酒后能做出点儿什么来，所以他是被甩宿醉去约money boy结果误打误撞和刚成年的卡勒姆for one night了？  
　　“不好意思，我会把干洗的钱赔给你的。”  
　　卡勒姆笑了，盘子里的松饼也吃的差不多了，“不用了，衣服不是什么大问题。”  
　　不是？大问题？所以有什么大问题吗？埃迪又懵了，他张了张嘴巴连怎么问问题都不知道。  
　　“Huh？”  
　　“埃迪，你真的不记得了吗，你上了我诶。”卡勒姆还撅了撅嘴巴，好像受了什么委屈，“这是我的第一次。”  
　　埃迪嘴巴张大地可以装下一颗卷心菜了，他？上了他？别别别，埃迪的腰还酸着，身后的不适提醒着他这不太对吧？  
　　“你？我？……我？……你？”埃迪话都说不清楚了。  
　　“是啊，你先吻了我，主动扶着让我进去的，这还不算吗？”  
　　“你还说要我做你男朋友，埃迪，你拿着ID卡对我说的，说你是个成年人，会对自己说的话负责的。”  
　　“啊？我，我喝醉了……”埃迪脸红通通的，既然他都能把人家当成money boy，之后能做出的事情就算再离谱，好像都有点顺理成章了……  
　　埃迪看见卡勒姆眼睛都有点红，像是受了什么欺负似的，咬着自己的下嘴唇，就那么看着埃迪，让他觉得难受。  
　　“我很抱歉，如果能补偿你的话，怎样都可以吧……”  
　　卡勒姆越过餐桌抓住了埃迪的手，“那你答应我了，你得做我男朋友。”埃迪本来已经做好被这男孩敲诈一笔或者给他写一年份的家庭作业的准备了，可是当他提出了这个要求后，反而让埃迪有点如释重负了。  
　　埃迪只好点点头，断了片的埃迪真的对昨晚没有任何印象了，这个男孩好像也没有什么骗他的必要，再说了他们也只是处个朋友而已，又没什么损失对吧，男孩高兴的心情都写在脸上，亲了埃迪的脸颊一口，然后笑嘻嘻地去水槽边刷盘子了。  
　　于是埃迪因为一个荒唐的夜晚交了一个年纪小八岁的男友，直到好几年以后他把卡勒姆灌醉一回，才知道对方当时说的话一半是真的一半是假的，他的确把男孩当成money boy了，也的确和他在一起了，但是可没哭喊着说什么不相信爱情了要做他男朋友的事儿，然而这个时候任何醉酒行为实录都没什么意义了，埃迪和卡勒姆已经喜欢并习惯对方了。  
　　


End file.
